The following discussion of the background of the invention is intended to facilitate an understanding of the present invention. However, it should be appreciated that the discussion is not an acknowledgement or admission that any of the material referred to was published, known or part of the common general knowledge in any jurisdiction as at the priority date of the application.
Current LED lamps generally have to be adapted to conform to traditional lamp fitting standards such as MR-16, E27 and/or GU-10 because these fitting standards are often not suitably adapted for the electrical polarity required for LED. One way to adapt a LED lamp to a traditional fitting standard is to integrate the LED lamp system design by incorporating its own fixture design, lens system, driver circuitry and transformer circuitry etc. However, when any of the mentioned components breaks down, the whole lamp invariably has to be replaced due to its integrated design. This results in unnecessary wastage and increase the overall cost of replacing the LED lamps.
Due to the comparatively lower heat tolerance compared to traditional lamps, additional heat-sinks and/or other heat dissipation devices are often required to be separately attached to the LED lamps during fitting to dissipate heat and preserve the life-span of the LEDs. It has been noted by the applicant that the electrical conducting portion of the traditional fitting standard is typically positioned at an end of the LED lamp opposite the lamp head. Such positioning meant that the heat dissipation devices have to be attached to other portions of the LED lamps instead. However, when the heat dissipation devices are attached to other portions of the LED lamps, the heat dissipation device is likely to be obstructed by other components required during fitting. This may limit the heat dissipating capability of the heat dissipation devices due to the restricted air flow caused by the above mentioned obstruction. In addition, attaching the heat dissipation devices to these other portions may result in irregularity in the overall shape of the lamp, hence requiring the corresponding socket and fitting mechanisms to be adapted to suit such irregularity.
Another problem which may arise is the fact that a user typically is not able to distinguish between the electrical inputs required for different LED lamps easily. Often, they have to rely and read the electrical specification manual in order to ensure that the right type of LED lamp is matched with the right electrical input. Carelessness on the part of the user may compromise safety, causing hurt to the user and damage to the LED lamp.
It is thus an object of the invention to overcome, or at least ameliorate in part, one or more of the aforementioned problems.